Xan Ten
by Tjin
Summary: Xander finds a watch while on vacation.
1. Chapter 1

Xan Ten

Xander smiled as he looked up at the brilliant night sky.

He had made it to Oxnard on his road trip when the Chevy boat his Uncle Rory sold him had crapped out and a rather important chunk of the engine had fallen out.

He had almost chosen to work at Miss Kitties fabulous Ladies NightClub when he had run into a couple of Vampires who seemed to be Hippie rejects from the seventies.

Tie Dye shirts, parachute pants and even a VW Micro bus in near perfect condition. If you ignored the brightly colored flowers all over it

He had almost felt sorry as he shoved the stake into the one with rose colored glasses on, until he saw the corpse of the young girl the vampire hippie had been eating.

He actually kept a good portion of the shirts but most of the rest of the clothes were donated to Goodwill and the vehicle transferred over to him with the help of a rather shady used car dealership.

And now here he was, in northern Oregon staring at the night sky, further from hellmouth weirdness then he had ever been before, life was good.

Of course that's when Murphy decided to stick his nose into matters.

Xander smiled as a rather bright meteor streaked by over head, the smile faded as it changed course and rapidly plummeted towards him before crashing to the ground a few dozen yards away.

"Nothings ever easy, is it?" He grumbled, as he considered not investigating for a moment before struggling out of his sleeping bag. "Probably has some insane super alien that will eat me in my sleep if I just ignore it." He grunted before picking up his camp machete and heading for the crash site.

--

Xander looked over the edge of the crater and stared in shock at the metallic sphere. "Please oh PLEASE just be a satellite and not some evil demonic super-alien earth eating monster." He prayed as he slid down into the still smoking crater and started to look over the extra-terrestrial object.

As he slid down the pit Xander wondered again why he didn't just turn this thing over to the government and be done with it. /Cuz you don't know what the government is going to do with it if it is an evil demonic super-alien earth eating monster./ he complained as he slowly circled the ball, after his fifth orbit of the object he finally fell back on an age old resource for examining an unknown object of potentially deadly origin.

He poked it with a stick.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the orb split down the middle and peeled itself open like a banana.

Clutching at his chest as he tried calm his heart, Xander stared at the empty section of the ball as he gasped for breath. "That seemed oddly… staged." He grumbled as he looked around to make sure he wasn't being recorded.

After allaying his fears he stepped up to the object and looked in carefully.

"A watch?" he squawked as he stared at the small wristband before looking back at the sky. "YOU COULD HAVE TRIED FED-EX!" he shouted before looking back inside.

He didn't know what drew him to touch it but the next thought he had was reeling back as the watch leapt onto his hand and clasped itself firmly around his wrist.

After several futile minutes of trying to pry the device from his arm he finally noticed the buttons attached around the face of it.

Looking at them for a moment he reached for the first button that caught his eye…

But that's a story for another time.


	2. Xan Ten Two

Xander blinked as the bright light finally faded leaving him alone in the woods, the only light being a flickering glow from the fires.

Turning around, Xander stared at the spots of flames as he tried to figure out where the light was coming from.

He finally managed to answer that question when he looked in a small puddle of water and blinked at the flaming skull looking back.

"Okaaaay…. Suddenly I'm having a ghost rider moment." Xander muttered to himself as he sat down next to the puddle and tried not to freak.

His concentration was shattered when a large brown squirrel finally got tired of the flaming individual just sitting there and decided to fall back on an age old squirrel tactic to see if something was dangerous.

Xander blinked as the nut hit him in the chest before falling to the forest floor smoking.

Three miles away Benjamin Tennyson bolted back towards the camp as the scream tore through the quiet night.

--

Xander had finally managed to stop screaming and running about when he noticed he was starting to set the surrounding woods on fire.

Slowly taking a breath to calm down, he frowned as he realized that besides the oddness of being a human torch rip off he wasn't burning himself or the odd uniform he was dressed in now.

Looking up at the sound of chattering, he noticed the tree the squirrel was in had managed to catch fire due to his frantic motions.

After a moments focused thought he found he could actually 'feel' the flames as they follow the fuel they had found towards its highest point.

Growling at his own actions, Xander focused his will on stopping the fire, it was slow going as the flame's natural tendency was to consume whatever it can, but after focusing on it for several seconds he decided on a different tactic.

Instead of stopping the flames, he started to redirect them towards himself.

It would have been next to impossible if he hadn't read all the comics he had as a child.

With a final push of energy Xander looked around the smoking area with a critical eye for any wayward spark or ember that might restart the blaze.

Finally assured there would be no continuation of the fire, Xander looked up at the slightly smoking squirrel with a grin. "Not gonna throw anymore nuts at me are ya, you tree rat." He growled as the squirrel made a series of short barks and disappeared into the tree tops.

Smiling to himself, Xander turned back towards his camp when an explosion ripped the ground out from underneath him and sent him flying. As he came to a tumbling halt Xander shook his head to clear it and looked up at his attacker.

The small robot hovered in the air, bringing what looked suspiciously like a cannon to bear on Xander again.

Diving to the side, Xander threw his hand out and grinned when a fire bolt slammed into his attacker, the smile dropped as the bolt simply glanced off the metal hide of the thing leaving only a slight scratch over its shiny surface to show where Xander had attacked.

Dropping under the third attack and diving away from its fourth, Xander realized that its attacks were constantly getting closer. Growling to himself, he decided to try a variation of a tactic he had seen in one of his comic books.

Pointing his hands at the ground, Xander spun slowly in place as he forced flames from his palms until a good blaze was surrounding him.

Ignoring his attacker, Xander fed more energy into the fire before he set a single source of fuel at the center and added a spin to the whole thing.

Xander had been expecting a small pillar of flame he could use, what he didn't expect and what any good pyromaniac would have warned him about was the situation commonly referred to as the Fire-Storm. Latching onto the monstrous new creation Xander swallowed as he focused its entire rage on the robot that had attacked him.

Bracing himself as the vortex started to scream, it sucked everything into itself and Xander wondered how long he could hold this thing.

Twenty five seconds later, Xander was trying to force the monster down before it went on a near unstoppable rampage when his focus was nearly broken by the incessant beeping of the small symbol on his chest.

Coming to the rapid conclusion that it was likely a bad sign, Xander redoubled his effort on his creation.

As the beeping became a steady whine, the vortex finally succumbed to Xander's will and the bright light engulfed him, his last view was the final wisps of flame breaking up and disappearing as a lump of alien metal crashed to the ground.

The End? 


End file.
